Strangers Of Peace
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: After the final battle between the alien from the comet, Chieftan Aruku brings her tribe back home, only to find it inhabited by someone else. Can they be trusted, or will they bring destruction once more? TOTEM TRIBE FANFIC. RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who would go and write a fanfiction for a game that isn't as popular as all the games out now, I guess I gotta give you guys a summary about the game:**

**"After the mysterious Comet crashed into Dreamshore, the peace amoung all the tribes have disappeared, and violence and war have erupted throughout the earth. You are Aruku, Cheiftan of the Hawk tribe, and you and your villagers are striving for World Peace. After finding the Tear of Heaven, Aruku believes she has found a way to stop this madness that has taken over"**

**So yes, it is fun, recommend playing it? Yes. Game is made by Enkord, if any of you are interested.**

**Rawr, I'm sure you guys want me to stop chatting and get on with the fic yes? Ok then:**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

'Tetala Island. Still as beautiful as we left it.' Chieftan Aruku thought, as she watched her tribe repair and build old and new structures.

It has been almost a year since the Hawk Tribe started their journey to peace to the world. A year since they found the Tear of Heaven, began hunting the 12 totems of Light and Dark, and fighting terrible monsters, spirits, and tribes alike to just to gain peace and prosperity once more.

Being home again felt wonderful to Aruku, now that the source of all the suffering and hardship is gone. That horrible alien from the comet, Aruku still couldn't believe something so large, so dark, something like that could exist.

Aruku shock her head, and looked at her tribe once more. She smiled as she watched all of them. Her fast workers, the curious and nimble scouts. She turned her head to see all of her brave warriors. Her fierce fighters and cavemen. The skillful hunters and archers. Her smart witch doctors and shaman...

'I'm very proud of my tribe. Very proud. They've done so much, seen the world...They are a perfect tribe. I'm lucky to have them.' She smiled and looked towards the sky, thanking the heaves for blessing her with her people. The sky was a bright blue, and fluffy, white clouds were moving slowly with the wind. Suddenly, the clouds weren't white anymore, but a deep, dark black.

Aruku gasped and looked away. Another enemy they had fought were the Shades, evil figures that sent many of the monsters their way. Their leader, King Shade, had been formed by her own dark nightmares, which scared Aruku, even now.

"Chieftan?" Aruku snapped out of her stupor and looked down to see one of her small scouts looking up at her.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"Is it alright if my partner and I could go search the island? It's been a long time, and we'd like to get used to the area again." The scout stumbled on her words.

"Ah, of course, that would probably be best." Aruku nodded. The scout thanked her, and left to go explore.

'Since I know that everything is ok for now, perhaps I should go rest.' Aruku headed to her small hut, which and been rebuilt by her fast wokers. She walked inside and plopped down n her cot.

'Maybe some sleep will do me some good...' With that final thought, she drifted into a light slumber.

() () () () () ()

Que Lon, the little Scout Aruku sent, was rushing around, remembering the surroundings of her home, and also looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her partner had split off with her to go search the east, while she took the west.

The island was small, but beautiful, but had many things to explore and discover. Que Lon stopped for a moment to try and catch her breath. She had been running a lot, and it took her a moment to catch her breath again. That was when she smelt smoke coming from nearby.

'Smoke? Did something catch fire?' Que Lon thought, and headed in the direction of the smell. She didn't have to go far, as she suddenly caught sight of a small house, with smoke coming from the chimney.

"Some one else is living on the island?" Que Lon asked aloud. No one else had lived on the island before, so obviously it was a shock that someone else was here.

That's when she noticed something else, where the house was built, it was on the exact site:

'That we found the Tear of Heaven!' Now she knew that it was important to get this information to Chieftan Aruku. Just as she was turning to leave, she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down to see a small boy looking up at her. He had spiky black hair and tan skin. He was smiling a large smile, and he looked normal enough.

However she gasped as she looked at the boys eyes. They were black, purely black, no color to them what-so-ever.

"Will you play with me?" The boy asked, and snapping out of her shock, Que Lon shook her head, got out of the childs grasp, and ran away, trying her hardest not to scream.

'Oh My...this is really bad...I need backup.' She thought and ran as fast as she could to the village.

* * *

**Before I forget, this story is going to be an Aruku/King Shade pairing. I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING! "How can a human be with a shadow person/thing/monster/etc.? It doesn't make sense!" Think about all the other weird ass pairings out there, and look at some of the pairings I ship already! I got a Princess with a Koopa, a goth boy with a Dragon, and a lemur with a penguin, I don't think this would be taht hard to see. XD Anyway, Enough of my ramblings.**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, since I figured I'd prove I'm not dead. ENJOY!**

**Oh if you guys have any questions about the game, or if you want a link, PM me and I'll help ya out k?  
**

* * *

Aruku awoke from her slumber when someone had come running in, shaking her awake abruptly.

Guru, retired chieftan of the long lost Wolf Tribe, was the one who had come in. His normally old, smiling face was now replaced with worry and a hint of fear.

"Aruku, wake up. One of the Scouts have returned with very intriguing news. Very intriguing news..." Guru said, backing up so Aruku could rise from her cot.

Rubbing her eyes, she blinked the sleep from her eyes, grabbed her staff, and stepped out into the sun, Guru behind her. She looked around to see that a small crowd of villagers had formed near the scout lodge. She went over and immediately the crowd dispersed, letting their beloved Chief through.

Que Lon was standing in front of the Lodge, her partner holding her tight, trying to comfort her.

"Que Lon." At the call of her name, the small quivering young lady looked up to see Aruku looking down at her with concerned eyes. "Que Lon, what happened? What did you see?" The scout gulped, then cleared her throat, and began with a shaky voice

"There is another house occupying the island... but..." She trailed off, chocking on her words. Aruku asked again, a bit more stern with her tone, and she finally replied:

"Their was a child, and his eyes held no color, just black." She gasped it out, as if she had no breath left in her. People gasped, and whispers quickly arose from the lips of the other villagers.

"Silence." Aruku said, turning her head to the crowd, and the whispers stopped, all attention on her. She returned her gaze to Que Lon. "You say that there are others on the island?"

"Y-yes Chieftan, but, that is not the only thing...The location of the house...it is on the site...where...where we found...where we found the Tear of Heaven." She stammered. Aruku's eyes widened, and again the whispers started. It was Guru this time who hushed the villagers.

"A house that has been built on the site of the Tear of Heave, and a child with purely black eyes? I do not mean to sound rude, but that is a very hard to believe. No one could possibly build on that area. As for the child, are you sure you were just seeing things?" Guru questioned Que Lon, who just shook her head frivolously. (A/N: Did I use the word right? O.o)

"I know what I saw. I would not lie about something like this!" She cried, shaking even harder then before. Aruku shook her head, and looked to her tribe.

"Despite the fact that her sightings sound hard to believe, I wish not to take any chances. I will go see if there is a house truly built on the site, and I want a small group to be back up, in case something goes wrong." She announced, which had cheers and battle cries.

As her people went to prepare, she bent down to the still crying Que Lon.

"Que Lon, there is no reason to cry, you are safe, nothing can get you." Aruku said, putting her hand on the scouts shoulder.

"But I ran, I ran from the child, I am ashamed of myself." She said, turning away.

"You ran from the child because of what the child looked like. You did the right thing, and you were very brave to go out there, and get a closer look. You should not be ashamed." Aruku responded, causing Que Lon to look at her. She felt her heart beat calm, and she smiled. She hugged Aruku, then quickly pulled away.

"Thank you Chieftan." She smiled at Aruku, who straightened up, and walked back to her hut. She needed to prepare herself for what she was about to get into. What lies just ahead of them? A nice family? Or something deadly?

* * *

**Nothing to say here**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


End file.
